


Four seasons with Venom - Winter

by Dreamers_den



Series: Four seasons with Venom [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Tinniest piece of series is the winter one. Just a bit of fluff.





	Four seasons with Venom - Winter

Frowning, Eddie stuffed his hands into his pockets and lowered his chin. The snowflakes were blown into his face, stinging his eyes. Even hoodie and jacket couldn´t completely protect him from the cold and worst of all – he forgot his scarf at home. 

Suddenly, he felt movement at his collar. Something slick brushed his throat and Eddie flinched, hastily rubbing the place to get rid of the intrusion. 

**Stop.** Venom said in his head, a bit exasperatedly.

“What?”

**It´s just me.**

The touch was back and Eddie did his best to look on his own throat. But he only caught a glimpse of something black in the corner of his eye before there was warmth curling around his neck.

 **See?** Venom thought proudly. **We´re warm now.**

Smiling, Eddie patted the black scarf twisting around his neck. It was strange on touch, but surprisingly warm and it isolated the cold wind very efficiently.

“Nice job, pal.”


End file.
